


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: Stiles aimerait pimenter sa vie sexuelle. Derek est bien mignon, mais l'humain aimerait ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant une semaine, et Peter va l'aider à réaliser son "rêve".





	Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes lapins! (Je crois que je vais vous appelez comme ça, à partir de maint'nant! x)) Alors, je reviens aujourd'hui avec ce petit one shot Sterek qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson de Christina Aguillera: Lady Marmelade. Cet OS n'est pas une song fic mais... Walla, vous savez plus ou moins à quoi vous attendre.
> 
> Pairing: StilesxDerek
> 
> Rating: M, parce que... Vous allez voir!
> 
> Bon, bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée générale de l'histoire! :p
> 
> Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, si jamais vous ne le saviez pas (eh oui, ça arrive! :p) mais j'ai une page Facebook, où j'informe de la sortie de mes nouvelles histoires, où je les classe et également, je tiens au courant de l'avancée de mes écrits! :p Donc, si vous voulez aller jeter un oeil, passez sur ma présentation! Tous les liens y sont répertoriés! ^^
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti en reviews! :3
> 
> Sur ce, la bise et à bientôt! :3

Stiles savait. Il savait que son loup, comprendre ce cher Derek, avait certains penchants inavouables. Bon, « savoir » n'était pas le mot qu'il devrait utiliser. Disons qu'ayant quelques doutes, l'humain avait volé -emprunté- l'ordinateur portable de son homme -offert par ce bon vieux Peter qui ne comprenait pas que son neveu ne soit pas plus branché que ça- et avait ouvert son historique.

Alors, oui, ça fait très petite copine jalouse. Mais Stiles cherchait à pimenter sa vie sexuelle. Elle n'était pas fade -Derek savait bouger, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire- mais tout était... Normal. Ils s'allongeaient sur le lit du loup, faisaient leur affaire et s'endormaient. Et l'humain en avait marre. Il n'était pas une petite fleur fragile et il voulait que son loup soit un peu plus... Violent. Oui, violent.

Stiles voulait des bleus, des morsures, des griffures. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que Derek lui appartenait et qu'il appartenait à Derek. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait emprunté son ordinateur au Sourwolf. Il voulait savoir ce que pouvait cacher l'historique de son amant, et trouver des idées pour pimenter toute cette crème.

Malheureusement pour l'humain, l'historique du loup était clean de tout. Il avait tout fouillé, mais rien n'était ressortit. Les seules pages que Derek avait regardées se limitaient à des sites Internet basiques -Facebook et Twitter, par exemple- mais rien d'extravagant. Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, posant son bras sur ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais devant le pc de Derek ? Demanda une voix connue

Stiles sursauta et se mit debout, face à Peter. Le loup avait les mains croisées dans le dos, et regardait l'humain, une question dans les yeux.

-Je heu... Je cherchais quelque chose.

« Wow, Stiles. T'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ? » souffla la conscience de l'humain. Et cette même conscience fit comprendre au jeune homme que Peter ne le croyait pas du tout. Stiles soupira -il devenait comme Derek- et croisa le regard du bêta.

-Je cherchais si Derek n'avait pas des trucs à cacher, avoua l'humain  
-Des trucs à cacher ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?  
-Si, si ! Mais des trucs plus... Inavouables ? Plus... Privés ?  
-Tu veux savoir s'il a des fantasmes, quoi.  
-Ouais... Et je comptais m'aider de son ordi, mais il semblerait qu'il ne cache rien dessus...

Peter regarda l'humain, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il souffla, cachant son envie de rire et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'alpha. Stiles le suivit, intrigué. Il vit Peter se pencher sous le lit du loup et en tirer un livre. Ou un petit classeur, Stiles ne voyait pas bien. Le bêta s'approcha de l'humain et lui donna l'objet. Il lui tapota l'épaule et sortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Jeune homme qui se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur le lit du loup et d'ouvrir le livre qu'il tenait. Le jeune homme se retrouva face à un livre relatant l'histoire... D'un danseur du Moulin Rouge. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas attendu à tomber sur ça. Derek aimait les danseuses de cabaret. Ou les danseurs, s'il se penchait sur le livre qu'il tenait. Il y avait également quelques images d'hommes semi-dénudés -l'humain aurait put être jaloux mais il trouvait ça plutôt... Excitant. Il comprenait ce que son homme pouvait trouver à ces danseurs.

Le jeune homme referma le livre et le remit sur le lit. Maintenant qu'il avait une idée des fantasmes de l'alpha, il savait quoi faire pour avoir une nuit divine au lit. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte du loft. Il sortit, s'installa dans sa Jeep et prit la direction de la ville.

Il savait que le centre-ville regorgeait de boutiques assez... Osées. Et le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il trouverait son bonheur en y allant. Il gara sa Jeep devant la librairie puis marcha jusqu'à la première boutique de sa liste. Il s'agissait d'une boutique de déguisements. Autant, il voulait être sexy, pour donner envie à Derek, autant, il voulait que ce soit le plus réaliste possible. Il poussa donc les portes de la boutique. Il zigzagua entre les rayons, cherchant son bonheur. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et prit tout son attirail d'une jolie couleur rouge.

Il se dirigea vers la caisse, paya ses achats et les déposa dans sa Jeep. Il referma sa voiture puis partit dans la direction opposée de la boutique. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait quelques rues plus bas. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le magasin. Il salua la vendeuse, qui lui fit un magnifique sourire coquin. Il chercha quelque chose qui attirerait son regard, mais ne fut inspiré par rien. Il soupira, et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à la vendeuse, toujours souriante.

-Tu me sembles perdu, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Lui demanda t-elle  
-Eh bien... Mon copain a un fantasme, je crois. Et je voudrais, plus ou moins, le réaliser... Mais je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche...  
-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas chercher. Dis-moi ce qui lui plaît et je trouverais !  
-Il aime bien... Hum... Les danseurs du Moulin Rouge.  
-Oh, il aime ça ? Quel bon choix. Bon, suis-moi, je sais ce qu'il te faut.

La vendeuse se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique. Elle amena le jeune homme face à une étagère, et lui demanda quel coloris il voulait. Elle attrapa ensuite plusieurs articles qu'elle tendit à Stiles. Elle le poussa ensuite vers une cabine d'essayage et lui demanda de tout enfiler.

Le jeune homme obéit et entra dans la cabine. Il verrouilla la porte puis posa les objets au sol. Il se déshabilla puis enfila le costume que la vendeuse lui avait donné. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir dans sa cabine, il déverrouilla donc la porte et demanda à la jeune femme où il pourrait se regarder. Elle lui montra le mur au fond de la boutique, et il se mit face à lui.

-Mazette ! Regardez-moi ce sexy petit gars ! Mon dieu, ton copain va kiffer !

Le jeune homme rigola et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'un petit short en cuir noir. Il portait une ceinture rouge, sur laquelle était attachées des bretelles, que le jeune homme avait enfilées. Quelques plumes rouges pendaient derrière lui, attachées à sa ceinture. Il portait deux bracelets en cuirs noirs, qui tenaient grâce à deux lacets rouges. Il portait un tour de cou identique aux bracelets. Tout cet attirail rendait le jeune homme plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il trouvait ça... Intéressant. Il se demandait ce que la tenue entière donnerait, avec les accessoires qui étaient déjà dans sa voiture.

Il retourna dans la cabine et se changea. Il accompagna la vendeuse jusqu'à la caisse et paya tous les objets. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis le jeune homme quitta la boutique. Il retourna à sa voiture, y rangea le sac, puis se mit au volant. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un mess age à Derek.

De Stiles : Hey Sourwolf ! Tu seras au loft ce soir ou tu es de garde dans la forêt ?  
De Sourwolf : Salut toi. Je serais au loft, pourquoi ?  
De Stiles : Tu penses que tu arriverais à nous le réserver ?  
De Sourwolf : Tu as une idée ? Et oui, je devrais pouvoir.  
De Stiles : Cool ! C'est une surprise, j'arrive pour 19h !

Le jeune homme sourit et posa son téléphone sur le siège passager. Il démarra et rentra chez lui. Par chance, son père était de garde toute la journée, alors le jeune homme pouvait sortir avec ses sacs sans risquer d'avoir des questions gênantes venant de son aîné.

Il posa le tout dans sa chambre puis entra dans la salle de bains. Il se doucha, utilisant le gel douche que son homme adorait tant, et tenta de se brosser les cheveux. Lorsqu'il obtint un résultat qui lui plu, il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa le deuxième sac. Il en sortit le short, la ceinture et les bretelles. Il mit le short sans rien en dessous -Derek allait A-DO-RER-, ajouta la ceinture et les bretelles. Il attrapa un pantalon et une chemise et les enfila. Il termina de se préparer, puis prit son sac à dos. Il glissa les quelques objets, qui devaient compléter son costume, dedans, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Il descendit dans le salon, attrapa sa veste et ses clés, puis se dirigea vers sa Jeep. Il s'installa sur son siège, posa le sac à côté de lui, et envoya un message à Derek, le prévenant qu'il partait de chez lui.

Lorsque le lycéen gara sa Jeep devant le loft, il remarqua que la Camaro n'était pas là, synonyme de la supposée absence des autres loups. Il sortit de la voiture, attrapa son sac et marcha jusqu'au bâtiment. Il frappa puis entra. Il posa son sac sur le lit de Derek puis appela son loup.

-Hey, lui répondit-il, ça va ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Oui ! Bon, j'ai demandé à tout le monde de partir, comme tu voulais. Tout va bien ?

L'humain s'approcha lentement de l'alpha. Lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Derek posa ses mains dans le creux des reins du garçon et l'approcha un peu plus de lui. Stiles passa ses bras autours du cou du loup et soupira d'aise. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'humain se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa le téléphone du loup.

-Tu veux manger quoi ? Lui demanda le jeune homme. À moins que tu aies prévu quelque chose ?  
-Je n'ai rien prévu, non. Et je veux bien manger asiatique. Chinois ou Sushi ?  
-Chinois. Je rêve de poulet au curry.  
-Va pour du chinois. Demande du porc au caramel !

Le jeune homme appela le restaurant et passa commande. Il reposa ensuite le téléphone et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le loup vint s'allonger sur lui, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son loup et se mordit la lèvre. Derek regarda amoureusement son humain et se redressa sur les coudes. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain, qui répondit à son baiser.

Ils durent se séparer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du loft. Derek se leva et alla ouvrir au livreur. Il paya le repas puis retourna auprès de son compagnon. Ce dernier attendait que le repas arrive, salivant d'impatience. Il se leva tout de même pour aller chercher deux assiettes et deux verres, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Derek apporta une bouteille d'eau pendant que le jeune homme remplissait les assiettes. Ils mangèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, un film en arrière-fond.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Derek mit au frai les restes de nourriture, pendant que Stiles lavait les assiettes. Lorsque tout fut près, l'humain se retourna face au loup et l'embrassa. Le baiser, qui avait commencé par être doux, devint plus langoureux. Derek rapprocha le jeune homme de lui, et approfondit encore le baiser. Lorsque Stiles mit fin à leur échange, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. L'humain attrapa la main de son loup et le guida jusqu'au salon. Il le poussa sur le fauteuil, lui demandant de s'asseoir et se redressa.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.  
-Une surprise ? Demanda le loup. C'est pour ça que tu voulais que le nous réserve le loft ?  
-Yep. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'aller enfiler quelque chose et de mettre un peu de musique. Tu penses que tu peux rester assis jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt ?  
-Je devrais y arriver. Mais uniquement si tu te dépêches !

L'humain sourit, puis se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit un CD. Il le mit dans la chaîne hi-fi du loup, puis attrapa la télécommande. Il mit le CD sur pause puis monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre d'Isaac et ouvrit une nouvelle fois son sac. Il en sortit un boa en plumes rouges, les deux bracelets, et le collier. Il se déshabilla, en gardant uniquement son costume sur lui, puis enfila tous ses accessoires. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il sortit de la chambre et se mit en haut des marches. Il prit la télécommande et lança la musique.

Derek redressa la tête vers les marches lorsque la musique se mit en route. Il suivit la lente descente de son amant, sur fond de « Lady Marmelade ». Le loup écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son homme. Le short qu'il portait le moulait parfaitement, faisant saliver l'alpha. Le jeune homme marchait lentement et sensuellement vers son compagnon, jouant du ventre et des hanches. Les couleurs rouge et noir rendaient la peau de l'humain encore plus claire. Derek serra ses poings sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, sentant son pénis durcir face au spectacle.

Stiles finit debout face à son homme. Il se baissa et se mit à genoux, son regard rivé dans celui du loup. L'humain ricana lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux du loup étaient d'un beau carmin. Il se redressa et s'installa sur les cuisses de Derek, ses genoux de part et d'autre des jambes de l'alpha. Stiles fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses jambes, frottant son bassin contre celui du loup. Ce dernier respirait de plus en plus rapidement, ses mains toujours crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Stiles continua de se frotter contre Derek, puis il se pencha à son oreille et chuchota dans un français approximatif « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? ». Et ce fut la seule chose qui manquait à l'alpha pour se lancer. Il plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de l'humain et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue rencontra celle de Stiles dans un ballet enflammé. Ses mains caressaient les hanches et les cuisses du garçon, augmentant leur excitation.

Derek se leva, son amant dans les bras, qui entoura la taille du loup de ses cuisses. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant que l'alpha les menait à son lit. Il laissa tomber l'humain dessus et s'installa sur lui. Il reprit possession de sa bouche, parcourant le corps du lycéen de ses mains. Il enleva ses bretelles à Stiles, et détacha sa ceinture. Il se redressa et posa les vêtements sur le sol. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le jeune homme et embrassa sa gorge à travers le collier.

-Putain, tu es tellement...  
-Ta gueule et baise moi, Derek !

Le loup ne put qu'accepter la requête de son amant. Il attrapa son short par-devant, tira dessus afin de soulever le jeune homme, puis le retourna. Stiles se retrouva le ventre contre le matelas et un loup habillé derrière lui. Derek posa ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme et embrassa la peau entre ses deux omoplates. Il la titilla de sa langue, puis fit remonter ses mains le long des flancs de Stiles. Ce dernier gémit, sa lèvre inférieure piégée entre ses dents. Il cambra le dos, redressant ses épaules et les frottant contre la tête du loup. Ce dernier grogna, satisfait de voir l'humain ainsi, sous lui. Il l'embrassa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et nicha son nez dans le coup du lycéen.

Ce dernier soupira de satisfaction, sentant l'érection du loup frotter ses fesses. Il remua ses hanches, augmentant les frictions de leurs corps. Derek se redressa, posa sa main contre les épaules du garçon et appuya dessus, le forçant à se rallonger. Une fois que Stiles fut réinstallé comme le loup le voulait, ce dernier posa, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres sur les omoplates du garçon. Il déposa une ribambelle de baisers sur sa peau laiteuse, puis il se saisit de son t-shirt et le retira. Son jean subit le même sort et rejoignit tous les vêtements au sol. Derek se leva et fit rouler Stiles sur le dos. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode et sortit du lubrifiant et une boite de préservatifs. Il se retourna face à Stiles lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner.

-Tu peux pas les foutre dans une de tes tables de nuit ? On couche ensemble dès qu'on se voit et tu les planques toujours là-bas... Ça ruine toute la sensualité du moment...  
-Ça ruine vraiment tout ? Demanda le loup, se rapprochant du lit tel un prédateur  
-Moui... J'aime pas que tu te lèves alors que tu viens de me chauffer...  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Susurra le loup, s'installant une nouvelle fois au-dessus de son humain  
-... J'aime pas... C'est tout... Maintenant, embrasse-moi, sinon je pleure !

Derek rigola et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ce dernier passa ses bras autours des épaules de son loup, se rapprochant de lui. Le loup posa ses mains sur la taille de l'humain, crochetant le short de ses pouces. Il le fit lentement descendre le long des cuisses de Stiles, savourant le gémissement du garçon. Il lança le short dans la chambre, ne quittant pas une seule fois les lèvres de l'humain.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur les cuisses de l'humain. Il attrapa le lubrifiant, le déboucha et s'en versa sur les doigts, sans jamais quitter des yeux son humain. Ce dernier essaya d'écarter ses jambes, faisant perdre l'équilibre du loup. Stiles ne put retenir un gloussement, rapidement suivit d'un gémissement, lorsque le majeur du loup frotta son entrée. Derek rigola doucement et se pencha à nouveau sur l'humain -il allait avoir de ces courbatures aux abdos demain, à force de faire ce mouvement. Il souffla sur les lèvres du garçon, puis embrassa doucement son nez. Il posa de doux et lents baisers sur tout son visage, détendant ainsi le garçon.

Il fit ensuite entrer doucement son doigt en lui. Stiles gémit lentement, bien être et douleur mélangés. Le loup posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain et caressa sa joue de sa main libre. Le lycéen remonta ses mains le long des flancs du loup puis les enroula autours des épaules de son amant. Il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, ses genoux rencontrant le matelas. Derek en profita pour glisser un second doigt en lui. Stiles gémit d'inconfort. Le loup stoppa le mouvement de ses doigts et continua son chemin de baisers sur la gorge de son amant. Ce dernier bougea doucement ses hanches, s'adaptant aux douloureux intrus. Il soupira finalement, indiquant à Derek qu'il pouvait reprendre son mouvement. Le loup étira les chaires de l'humain, savourant tous les gémissements d'extase du lycéen.

Il ajouta finalement un troisième doigt, que Stiles accueillit en arquant le dos. Le loup lui embrassa le cou et la gorge, mordant la zone de sa jugulaire. Stiles gémit, griffant le haut du dos de Derek.

-Bordel... gémit l'humain, je t'en supplie, prends-moi ! Si tu continues... Gh aah... Comme ça... Haa... Je vais pas tenir.. Gn... Longtemps...

Derek retira ses doigts et se redressa. Il attrapa la boite de préservatifs et en sortit un. Il le montra à Stiles, qui se redressa sur les coudes. L'humain attrapa, de ses dents, un quoi de l'emballage, et Derek tira doucement sur ce dernier. Il en sortit l'objet de leurs désirs, et Stiles le prit. Il le déroula sur le membre fièrement dressé de son loup, le faisant grogner. Il se rallongea ensuite, et l'alpha se remit au-dessus de lui. Il empoigna une des hanches de l'humain, et la posa sur son épaule. Il guida son membre jusqu'à l'antre du garçon, puis poussa. Stiles gémit face à l'intrusion, serrant le drap de ses mains. Derek s'arrêta dès qu'il sentait l'humain se contracter autour de lui. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le loup ne soit entièrement en lui. L'alpha soupira d'aise, embrassant amoureusement les épaules de son humain. Humain qui s'adaptait lentement à l'intrusion de son loup.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt. Derek se redressa et ressortit légèrement du corps de son humain. Il commença de lents vas et vient, frustrant le lycéen. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules du loup, le stoppant dans son mouvement.

-Je ne me suis pas déguisé comme je l'ai fait pour rien, Der. Je veux que tu te lâches. Je veux ne pas pouvoir m'asseoir demain, ni les jours à venir. Je veux que tu me baises.

Le loup fronça les sourcils, hésitant face à la remarque de son amant. Il regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux, son souffle s'accélérant. Il se pencha finalement et frôla les lèvres de l'humain des siennes.

-Si tel est ton désir...

Il l'embrassa finalement, l'enfonçant dans le matelas. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que son loup entra en lui. Il cria de plaisir, son crie avalé par le baiser endiablé du loup. Ce dernier respectait le choix de son humain et le pilonna comme jamais. Le lit grinçait et frappait le mur au rythme des coups de butoirs du loup. Ce dernier avait glissé son visage dans le cou de son humain et lui laissait une ribambelle de suçons. N'ayant plus rien pour les atténuer, les cris de Stiles se répercutaient dans le loft. Il griffait les épaules de son loup, savourant cette torride partie de jambes en l'air.

Il pensait qu'il viendrait rapidement, après la lente préparation de son loup, mais son orgasme se faisait désirer. Au plus grand plaisir du loup, qui mordillait maintenant l'oreille de l'humain. Stiles n'avait presque plus de voix à force de hurler comme un damné. Il continuait de gémir fortement, et Derek aimait de plus en plus l'entendre gémir. Ou, du moins, l'entendre gémir de cette manière. Il se redressa sur les coudes, continuant d'entrer et de sortir de l'humain, et braqua son regard sur le visage de Stiles.

L'humain avait les yeux fermés. Ses joues étaient d'une couleur rouge intense. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, qui avait également rougi et gonflé. Derek gémit à cette vue, faisant s'ouvrir les yeux de son humain. Et ce fut comme un coup de grâce. L'alpha accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches et Stiles lâcha sa lèvre inférieure, dans un long et sonore gémissement. Derek en profita et embrassa l'humain, avalant son gémissement. Il chercha, de sa main droite, le poignet gauche du lycéen. Il glissa et attrapa sa main, qu'il remonta près de sa tête. Il entrecroisa leurs doigts et serra doucement ceux de Stiles. L'humain lui répondit et l'accompagna dans son baiser.

Ils sentirent finalement ce sentiment de bien-être les envelopper. Ils sentaient cette douce chaleur qui partait de leurs ventres et s'étendait dans tout leurs corps. Les mouvements de Derek se firent plus rapides et hachés et Stiles les accompagna de ses jambes. Lorsque la jouissance prit l'humain, ce dernier s'arqua et hurla longuement, serrant les doigts de Derek dans les siens. Le loup accompagna l'orgasme de son humain avec de lents mouvements de bassin, et vint à son tour. Il ne put se retenir et mordit l'épaule gauche du lycéen, provoquant une nouvelle vague de plaisir à l'humain.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour revenir à eux. Derek s'était laissé tomber sur Stiles et léchait doucement la morsure apparente. L'humain reprenait son souffle, caressant lentement le dos du loup.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies mordu... souffla l'humain  
-Désolé... J'ai pas pu-  
-Nan, nan... T'excuse pas, j'ai adoré... J'ai juste été... Surpris.

Le loup lécha une dernière fois sa morsure -Dieu qu'il en était fier!- puis se redressa. Il se retira de Stiles, qui gémit, fatigué. Il retira le préservatif, le jeta et se coucha près de l'humain. Ce dernier se colla à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et Derek ramena la couverture sur eux deux. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs instants, puis Derek prit la parole.

-Comment tu as su pour... Ça ?  
-Pour ton fantasme, tu veux dire ? Se moqua gentiment l'humain  
-Ouais... Alors ?  
-Hum... Disons que Peter m'a... Filé un coup de main ?  
-Peter ? Demanda le loup, sérieusement ? Nan, mais... Comment LUI a su ?  
-Ton livre ? Sous ton lit ?

Le loup soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, Stiles rigolant contre lui. L'humain embrassa amoureusement son épaule, puis enlaça le corps de Derek de ses bras. Il nicha son nez dans le cou du loup, mais souffla un « aoutch ».

-Désolé... souffla l'alpha, j'aurais pas dû te mordre...  
-T'aurais pu mordre ailleurs, surtout... Parce que je la bouge beaucoup, mon épaule...

Le loup rigola et reçu, en punition, une morsure de Stiles. Derek passa son bras autour de la taille de l'humain et caressa doucement son flanc. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait son amant. Il repensa à l'idée que ce dernier avait eue. Derek n'avait jamais osé demander à Stiles de se déguiser et de jouer ce rôle, de peur que l'humain ne le trouve stupide. Mais ce soir, quand il l'avait vu habiller ainsi, il aurait pu en pleurer de joie... Puis il lui aurait fait l'amour comme jamais. Sauf que Stiles voulait quelque chose de plus animal, que Derek avait toujours refusé, de peur de perdre le contrôle. Mais, finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait aimé ça et, le plus important, que Stiles avait aimé. Le loup resserra son étreinte, faisant se nicher un peu plus l'humain contre lui, et souffla contre les cheveux de son amant. Il repensa à une idée qu'il avait eue, après avoir entendu les gémissements d'extase de Stiles, et il pouffa. L'humain redressa son visage et le regarda, adoptant la technique secrète du sourcil poseur de question.

-Dis-moi... commença le loup  
-Hum ?  
-Tu me laisserais t'enregistrer la prochaine fois ? Que j'utilise tes gémissements pour ma sonnerie de messages.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et frappa Derek. Le loup rigola et resserra son étreinte un peu plus, gardant l'humain contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Stiles à moitié allongé sur Derek, et ne se réveillèrent qu'une dizaine d'heures plus tard.

Et, comme il l'avait voulu, le lendemain, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'asseoir.


End file.
